Tripping and Falling
by mosherocks4
Summary: Natsu and Gray fight every day, sometimes over stupid things. How will they react when they trip over their own feet and land themsevels into a possible awkward situation?


**Hi guys! :) It's been some time I think since my last fic...Sorry about these crappy updates of mine...I've been working on a school project for the past 6 weeks & I only have a week (plus exams) left of my school year, so bare with me for a little bit and then I'll hopefully have more (& better written) stories to come! :D**

**Anyways, Sadly I cannot say this will be one of those 'Better written' Stories, because this sucks...I liked the idea and how it came to be, but when I put it into a story form, it just sucks...Really bad...But maybe you guys will see something in here that you like. ;) I am going to re-write this better sometime, hopefully soon. because this is honestly horrible...Sorry for killing your eyes while you read this D:**

**Enjoy? **

* * *

"Dumbass!"

"Bastard!"

Shouts of name calling and rude snarky comments bounced back and forth in the classroom 3-A. Otherwise known as a senior classroom. The yelling belonged to two boys, one with salmon pink hair and the other, dark locks that represented a raven style. The two, for unknown reasons fought every day, making their fights hardly noticeable anymore by the rest of their mature senior class.

"Would you two idiots stop yelling...The rest of us are trying to study for the test tomorrow..." A bored blonde interrupted the two immature males. The two stopped just long enough to state their reasons for the argument and then ignored the blonde, starting up their verbal fight once again.

"Why do I try?" The blonde rolled her eyes and went back to coping notes out of her textbook.

"Lu-Chan, don't feel bad...I don't think anything will make them stop. They're just too different...Like fire and ice." A small bluenette patted her friends back. It was true, ever since grade school, when the two boys met; they always hated one another and fought constantly.

"I guess you're right Levi..." Sighed the blonde, Lucy.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to see the bored! Stupid stripper face! Sit the hell down!" Shouted the pink haired boy. The raven stuck out his finger, flipping off the pinklette.

"Why you!" The pinklette jumped out of his seat and tackled the other boy; they fought with fits, legs and more rude verbal comments.

"I guess it's a good thing for them that the teacher's out of the room..." Mumbled Levi. Lucy nodded; she really didn't care if they got into trouble, because they were idiots.

"Bastard!"

"Shit face!"

The insults flew, along with other limbs, flailing, some making contact, others only made contact with air. The rest of the students stopped to watch the fist fight that had broken out. The two boys always fought, but they left the fist fights for afterschool. The students in the class were intrigued to see who would win, finally, and possibly stop all the fighting the two did.

"You can do it Natsu!" A white haired girl cheered on her pink haired friend.

"Be a man Gray!" The brother of the white haired girl encouraged the raven haired boy.

Both boys were getting equal amounts of support throughout the room. Natsu and Gray both grinned and smirked, confidence running through their veins. They both thought this was their chance to win. Until they realised a classroom wasn't the best place for a fight.

The boys tripped, stumbled and bumped into the desks and chairs scattered throughout the classroom. They cursed each time they missed a shot at the other because of the objects in their way.

"What Natsu? Can't get a hit on me? Maybe you'll finally realize I'm the better of the two of us!" Gray smirked and ducked, avoiding Natsu's fist that was aimed for the raven's pale face. Natsu cursed under his breath and decided to go for a kick. Gray jumped and dodged it.

"Ha!" Laughed the raven. He landed back on the floor, his feet colliding with the foot of a chair, causing him to stagger back onto a desk. Natsu, feet kicking out, missed Gray and stumbled due to the impact of hitting only transparent air. The small pinklette landed with a thud, on top of Gray, who was still recovering from his hit against the hard desk top.

"Ouch..." Both boys mumbled, rubbing their heads and looking around. Gray's dark eyes widened when he noticed the smaller boy lying on top of him. Natsu looked down at Gray, confusion filling his eyes. Minutes passed and the silence that had arrived in the room upon Gray and Natsu's collision was still present. The air grew tense with bewilderment. No one knew what to do or say.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" A loud booming voice made the room shake. The students froze when they heard the loud voice and the click of deathly heels. Gray and Natsu seemed too consumed in staring at each other to hear the voice of the women that everyone else in the class feared more than their greatest nightmares.

The woman stomped just outside the classroom door, then she grabbed at the door and flew it open. The rest of the students jumped back into their seats quickly at the sound of the sliding door screeching on its hinges. Natsu and Gray tensed when they heard the screech and both jumped up and ran to their seats as fast as they could.

Once the door was open, the woman walked into the room, slamming her heels onto the tiles of the floor. She stood at the head of the class and glared at the students that were quickly scribbling onto their pages.

"I thought I heard yelling and thrashing in here." The woman narrowed her eyes and carefully stared down each student. They shook their heads frantically. The woman sent a final glare at the students and left the room, slamming her heels against the floor again.

"That was close."

"Who knows what she would have done..."

Mumbles of relief washed through the class.

Natsu sat at his seat. The relief that should have been there was replaced with an odd racing of his heart. He and Gray fought all the time, but what no one knew, besides them, that it was only a cover up. They had been dating for two years. A deep blush covered his tanned cheeks. He hid it by stuffing his face into his scarf.

Gray sighed as he sat in his seat. A nervous laugh escaped his lips when the rest of the kids in his class began laughing and stating their thoughts on the how they were almost caught not doing their work. What Gray was laughing about was how he and Natsu could have been caught, though it was unlikely, but a few kids in their class were very observant. He sighed, they could still keep it a secret, but Natsu was so getting it when class was over for almost busting their relationship.

* * *

**THE ENDING IS SO BAD! I'M SO SORRY! D:**

**Okay, I just wanted to share how this story came to be, and maybe it'll make more sense or just sound cuter than how this ugly story turned out :/**

**Okay, so a few weeks ago I was sitting in French class & I think we had a supply that day. Anyways, while our teacher was out of the class, these two boys (they're really good friends) were fooling around and anyways, they both fell and one landed on top of the other and it was just so funny at the time. Lucky me got to sit behind them, so it was like a front row seat of them fighting and then falling & anyways it made me think of Natsu and Gray, so I had to write it.. :P **

**Sadly I did an awful job, so flames are very much welcome, as well as things I could change to make this crap better...Um, stay tuned for a better version sometime this summer? :)**

**-mosherocks4/Kris**


End file.
